


Substance grise et Squelette

by Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s07e03, Gen, season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Till soigne Sam, piège Dean, et profite d’une tasse de thé.
Series: L'Univers Dément [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998214
Kudos: 2





	Substance grise et Squelette

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brains and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431411) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> Je vous recommande de lire Spirites, Solutions et Scandinaves avant de lire cette partie de la série.

Till déjeunait calmement dans la salle de pause pendant que d'autres Aurors jouaient à la bataille explosive, quand Harry entra.

“Bonjour, messieurs,” dit-il avant de se tourner vers Till. “Till, il faut que nous ayons une réunion à propos des révisions à prévoir pour le kit des Soigneurs assez rapidement.”

Pendant un bref instant, Till se demanda pourquoi le kit des Soigneurs avait besoin de révisions, puis il comprit ce qu’Harry essayait de lui dire. Il dut alors résister à l’envie de se lever précipitamment. ‘Assez rapidement,’ avait dit Harry. C’était un avertissement.

“Y a-t-il quelque chose de précis à leur sujet dont vous vouliez parler ?” demanda tranquillement Till.

“Je ne sais pas encore,” dit Harry en haussant les épaules, “vous pourriez peut-être en apporter un à la réunion, et peut-être d’autres fournitures. Et nous discuterons de la sévérité des blessures que nous pourrions avoir besoin de traiter sur le terrain, dans le cas où, disons, nous ne pourrions évacuer immédiatement vers un hôpital.”

“Oui chef,” répondit Till. “J’aurais peut-être besoin d’aller à Sainte Mangouste, vous avez une heure en tête pour la réunion ?”

“Je suis plutôt occupé,” soupira Harry, “mais la paperasse sur ce sujet doit être faite le plus vite possible. Et si vous alliez à Sainte Mangouste maintenant pour prendre ce que vous pensez avoir besoin, et je vous appellerais dès que je trouve une heure ou deux dans mon planning. Gardez votre miroir sur vous, okay ? Ca peut vouloir dire venir à des heures bizarres. J’espère que ça vous va.”

“Bien sûr,” dit Till. “Je suis disponible à n’importe quelle heure pour une réunion pareille.”

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Till rangea les restes de son repas, en essayant de réfléchir à toutes les blessures qui pourraient arriver à des Chasseurs et qu’il pourrait soigner.

“Pauvre Harry,” dit Smithson à la table de la bataille explosive, “il est surchargé depuis cette éclipse. C’est un moment bizarre pour la paperasse des kits des Soigneurs. Je veux dire, ça pouvait pas attendre qu’il ne soit pas en réunion toute la journée avec le département des Mystères ?”

L’éclipse. Till s’arrêta un instant, réfléchissant. L’éclipse, et maintenant, une ‘réunion de révision du kit des Soigneurs’.

“Peut-être lié,” dit-il tout haut.

“Quoi ?” demanda Smithson.

“On ne sait pas ce que cette éclipse signifie,” dit Till. “Ça pourrait être de la magie noire. Ça pourrait être le début de quelque chose.”

“Tu crois ?” demanda Smithson, et tous les autres joueurs regardaient Till désormais.

Il haussa les épaules.

“Ou peut-être juste de la paperasse,” continua-t-il, mais il en doutait.

*

“Till !”

Till cligna des yeux et réussit à soulever suffisamment son bras alourdi par le sommeil pour attraper le miroir de poche lisse et argenté posé sur sa table de nuit. Il l’ouvrit.

“Till, ja, hej,” dit-il. Puis son cerveau réagit et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant l’image dans son miroir. “Harry.”

“Hey, Till,” dit Harry, “désolé de vous réveiller, mais j’ai besoin de toi au bureau dans quinze minutes.”

“Da,” acquiesça Till et il ferma le miroir. Puis il réalisa qu’il avait raccroché au nez de son boss, et aussi qu’il avait oublié de parler la même langue que lui. Till détestait le matin. Ou dans ce cas, les heures précédents l’aube.

Le soleil avait finalement pointé son nez à l’horizon quand Till arriva au Ministère de la Magie dix minutes plus tard. Il avait son kit de Soigneur avec lui, ainsi que les fournitures supplémentaires qu’il avait préparé la veille. Il alla donc directement au bureau de Harry.

C’était étrange de voir le département si vide. Le secrétaire de Harry n’était même pas arrivé, mais Till entendait des voix venant du bureau, la porte étant entrouverte.

“Une histoire de moldus, mon cul,” disait Harry. “Des gens meurent.”

“Je sais, Harry,” répondit la voix de Ron Weasley, “mais c’est pas notre pays.”

Till frappa à la porte, et l’ouvrit un peu plus ce faisant. Harry et Ron se tendirent et se tournèrent vers lui, avant de se relaxer. Ils semblaient aussi avoir été tous deux tirés du lit.

“Bonjour, messieurs,” dit Till.

“Till, super,” dit Harry en prenant un feuille de papier sur son bureau. Une carte était étalée en travers de la table, maintenue par un presse-papier. Ceci dit, Till doutait que ce ne soit qu’un presse-papier. Harry tendit le papier : “Lis ça.”

_Hermione,_   
_Les garçons vont bien. On est dans une cabane dans le Montana, les coordonnées et la carte sont jointes. On aurait besoin du doc d’Harry. Dean a une jambe cassée. Sam a un traumatisme crânien sévère. Ils lui ont fait un scanner à l’hôpital, mais c’est pas comme si on pouvait attendre les résultats. On a failli pas s’en sortir. Dean a dit qu’il a fait une crise sur le trajet._   
_Bobby_

“Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas à l’hôpital ?” demanda Till.

“Appartement l’hôpital est infesté de monstres qui veulent les tuer,” dit Harry. “Tu as ce qu’il te faut ?”

“Oui,” répondit Till.

“Bien,” dit Harry. “Mêmes règles que la dernière fois. Allons-y.”

Harry fit un signe de tête à Ron et prit le presse-papier sur la table. Till agrippa fermement son kit de Soigneur et s’avança pour poser à son tour la main sur l’objet.

“ _Portus._ ”

Ils atterrirent au milieu des arbres. Il faisait noir.

“Désolé, je suis sûr que le paysage est joli de jour,” dit Harry.

“Je ne suis pas venu pour la vue,” dit Till en haussant les épaules.

Il y avait une cabane en rondins un peu plus loin derrière les arbres, et une petite lumière passait par les fenêtres. Une vieille voiture était garée aussi près que possible de la porte d’entrée.

Till suivit Harry jusqu’à la maison. Après que Harry ait frappé, il y eu un moment de silence puis de l’agitation, avant que la porte ne s’ouvre et ne révèle Bobby Singer. Il semblait fatigué, mais soulagé.

“Ç’a été rapide,” dit-il en reculant pour les laisser passer. Till vit immédiatement Dean allongé sur le canapé. Un plâtre blanc sur la jambe, les yeux qui clignaient lentement - des anti-douleurs moldus supposa Till, et des puissants.

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?” demanda Harry à Bobby.

Dès que Dean vit Till, il essaya de se lever, grimaça, et enfin se contenta de désigner quelque chose. Till écarta Harry de son chemin dès qu’il réalisa ce que Dean pointait. Étalé sur un matelas à même le sol, il y avait Sam. Il était inconscient, et avait une méchante marque rouge sur le front.

“Pied de biche,” dit Dean en guise de salutation.

“Quand ?” demanda Till, lâchant son kit pour sortir sa baguette.

“Peu près 24 heures,” dit Bobby. “Je vous aurais appelé plus tôt, mais je pouvais pas avant d’être sûr qu’on était pas suivis. Et puis c’est loin d’être facile de se débarrasser d’une ambulance et de fourrer Sam sur le siège arrière quand il est dans les choux, et c’est pas comme si Dean pouvait aider.”

Harry se remit à poser des questions à Bobby au sujet des monstres, mais Till arrêta d’écouter pour commencer à marmonner les sorts de diagnostic. Il désespérait en voyant les mots et les chiffres qui apparaissaient dans les airs au dessus de la tête de Sam. Il y avait un gonflement, et des saignements, et Sam aurait dû être examiné immédiatement et pas 24 heures plus tard.

Till commença le travail à la baguette pour réparer le plus gros des dommages, en disant les sorts à voix basse. Il relançait de temps en temps le sort de diagnostic pour garder un œil sur les progrès.

“C’est grave ?” demanda Dean, et Till réalisa qu’il avait un public. Dean le regardait avec de grands yeux paniqués, et Harry et Bobby ne parlaient plus. Ils se tenaient aux pieds de Sam, et le regardaient travailler.

“C’était grave. Mieux maintenant. Je suis bon Guérisseur, ne vous inquiétez pas,” le rassura rapidement Till, tandis qu’il attrapait dans son kit les potions qu’il lui fallait. Le travail sur le cerveau était délicat.

“Est-ce que ça va aller ?” demanda Dean.

“Oui,” dit Till en mesurant avec précaution la potion.

“Est-ce qu’il…” commença Dean. Till releva la tête. Dean regardait Sam tristement.

“Tu veux d’autres médocs, fils ?” demanda doucement Bobby. Dean secoua la tête.

“Sam n’était pas euh… Sam n’allait pas très bien,” dit Dean, mal à l’aise. Till comprit le problème.

“Vous devez me le dire, Dean,” dit doucement Till. “Je suis son soigneur maintenant, et s’il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir-”

“Le mur - Cas a détruit le mur, et Sammy…” Dean s’interrompit. “Sammy passait pas un bon moment. Quand on a été attaqué, je l’ai trouvé… il avait des hallucinations et il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui était réel ou pas.”

“Merde,” marmonna Harry.

“Est-ce que tu peux… réparer ça aussi ?” demanda Dean.

“Non,” dit Till en secouant la tête. “Je n’ai pas l’entraînement, et un cas comme ça peut être dangereux, même pour un maître Legilimens.”

“Oh,” fit Dean.

“Il est angoissé ?” demanda Till.

“Ouais, je veux dire, parfois,” dit Dean. “Je l’ai calmé, je lui ai enlevé son arme. Je crois que ça a aidé un peu.”

“Je suis certain que oui,” dit Till en reposant pour le moment la potion qu’il allait utiliser sur le sol à côté du matelas de fortune de Sam. Il sortit un paquet de thé de son kit. “Chef et M. Singer, vous devez aller me préparer une théière de ce thé. Restez dans la cuisine et n’approchez pas sauf si je le dis. Vous devez être sûr que le thé est préparé parfaitement. Vous devez rester dans la cuisine et surveiller. Ne soyez pas distraits.”

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” demanda Harry en prenant le thé et en le regardant.

“C’est très important,” dit Till.

“Okay,” acquiesça Harry. “Bobby ? Vous avez une bouilloire ?”

Harry et Bobby s’éloignèrent vers l’autre côté de la cabane, et se mirent à fouiller les placards. Till fouilla des yeux les environs immédiats de Sam pour vérifier l’absence d’armes, puis reprit la potion et la mesura. Il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait avec curiosité.

“Une fois que je lui donne cette potion, je fais quelque autres sorts. Et il se réveille,” expliqua Till. “C’est important qu’il se sente pas piégé par les gens, oui ? Si il est angoissé, vous devez le calmer.”

“Compris,” sourit Dean.

Till administra la potion, et lança les sorts nécessaires. Il fit un dernier sort de diagnostic et vit que le cerveau de Sam avait guéri proprement. Puis il s’écarta prudemment, hors de la portée de Sam, avant de lancer le dernier sort qui lui ferait reprendre conscience.

Ce fut instantané. Sam était endormi, et soudain il était assis et reculait, se blottissant en position défensive dos au mur. Ce fut la première fois que Till vit les yeux de Sam Winchester - et ils étaient vigilants, mais bons, et inutilement torturés.

“Dean,” dit Sam.

“Par ici,” dit-il. “Les Leviathans t’ont assommés et m’ont pété la jambe. On est dans une cabane avec Bobby et Harry et là c’est le médecin de terrain de Harry. Son nom c’est Till. Il vient juste de réparer ta stupide grosse tête.”

“Bobby ?” dit Sam, et ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, vers là où Bobby et Harry étaient, obéissants, dans la cuisine. Une bouilloire sifflaient sur la cuisinière derrière eux. Puis les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur un coin vide de la pièce.

“Ouais, Bobby va bien,” dit Dean, et Sam se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête. “Et il n’y a que toi et nous quatre.”

Sam hocha à nouveau la tête, et Till vit qu’il serrait sa main gauche. Il avait été tellement distrait par l’hémorragie cérébrale qu’il n’avait pas réalisé que la main de Sam était bandée.

“Votre main est blessée,” dit Till, “laissez moi la soigner.”

“Non !” dit Sam. Il s’écarta encore plus de Till, et serra plus fort sa main. Till recula et se remit immédiatement sur ses genoux pour montrer à Sam qu’il n’approcherait pas s’il ne le voulait pas.

“Sam, c’est bon,” dit Dean. “Till est un mec bien, et tu as probablement éclaté tes points de toute façon.”

Sam semblait toujours paniqué, et serrait toujours sa main contre lui.

“Je vous ai déjà soigné,” dit Till. “Il y a des mois, pendant que vous dormiez, j’ai soigné votre jambe.”

Sam le regarda. Till attendit.

“La hache,” souffla Sam. “J’avais même pas de marque… je me demandais. J'ai cru… il a dit que c’était une preuve que c’était pas réel, que j’étais toujours-”

“Non, Sammy,” dit doucement Dean. “C’est parce que tu dormais depuis tellement longtemps, j’ai demandé de l’aide à Harry. Et il a amené Till, et… je t’en ai pas parlé parce que tu te souvenais de rien de toute façon.”

Sam hocha la tête. Il semblait soulagé et plus détendu donc Till réessaya.

“Je peux soigner votre main aussi,” dit Till. “Comme avant.”

“Non,” refusa Sam en se tendant à nouveau.

“Okay,” dit Till, et il leva sa baguette pour que Sam la voie. Puis il la posa sur le sol à côté de lui, et releva sa main vide en la montrant à Sam. “Est-ce que je peux voir votre main ? Juste voir. Pour être sûr ce n’est pas infecté ou un danger pour vous.”

Sam semblait incertain, mais il hocha la tête. Till s’approcha doucement tandis que Sam tendait la main.

“Je vais enlever le bandage,” expliqua Till en remarquant immédiatement que le bandage était sale et tâché de sang. Une fois enlevé, il vit que la blessure n’avait pu guérir qu’un peu avant d’être rouverte. Les points de suture grossiers étaient arrachés et ne tenaient plus la peau. Till dût se mordre la lèvre de dégoût. La médecine moldue était parfois tellement barbare.

“Les points sont cassés,” dit Till, même s’il savait que Sam le voyait aussi, “et la blessure doit être nettoyée et soignée.”

Sam retira son bras en arrière. Till leva rapidement les mains en l’air pour montrer qu’il ne le toucherait pas sans sa permission.

“Laisse moi voir,” dit Dean depuis le canapé.

Sam tendit immédiatement la main vers son frère.

“Sam, jambe cassé, tu te souviens ? Va falloir que tu viennes,” dit Dean.

Sam détourna les yeux de Till et se rapprocha rapidement de son frère. Dès qu’il l’eut atteint, il lui présenta à nouveau sa main.

“Ça va ?” demanda-t-il tandis que Dean regardait sa main.

“Ça ira mieux quand tu arrêteras de monopoliser le doc,” grommela Dean. “Mais Till a raison, faut qu’on s’occupe de ta main. Tes doigts fonctionnent ?”

Till regarda Sam plier et déplier ses doigts. Dean hocha la tête. Il jeta un œil à la cuisine, où Bobby et Harry versaient avec précaution l’eau bouillante dans la théière, en débattant des étapes nécessaires.

“T’as pas besoin de ça, Sam,” dit doucement Dean. “Tu le sais, hein ?”

“Je sais,” dit Sam. “Mais je veux pas… juste pour un peu plus longtemps ?”

Till, un peu perdu, observa Sam et Dean se regarder pendant une longue minute, puis Dean hocha la tête.

“Till, tu as quelque chose pour nettoyer ça ?” demanda Dean.

“Oui,” répondit-il. Il tendit la main vers son kit médical puis se rapprocha de Sam et Dean, avec la potion de nettoyage et le linge stérile. Il sentit une pointe de déception quand Sam se tendit de nouveau, mais il fit semblant de rien. Il fit plutôt un geste vers la main de Sam. “Je peux ?”

Dean prit la décision à sa place, et rapprocha la main de Sam de Till. Il la prit doucement, pour que Sam sache qu’il pouvait l’enlever à tout moment.

Il versa doucement la potion dans la paume de Sam, et la regarda couler dans la blessure.

“Ça fait… du bien,” dit Sam qui semblait surpris.

“Parfait,” répondit Till.

“C’est fini ?” demanda Sam.

“Non,” répondit Till, “nous devons attendre que-”

Il s’interrompit alors que la blessure se remplit de liquide, cette fois un peu sale. Sam inclina la main de Sam pour que le liquide se déverse sur le linge que tenait Till. Les vieux points de suture déchirés s’étaient dissous et partaient aussi grâce à la potion.

“La potion enlève les mauvaises choses en les prenant et en les emmenant avec,” expliqua Till. “La seule chose que ça laisse c’est votre propre chair et sang.”

Sam fixa sa main jusqu’à ce que la blessure soit entièrement nettoyée.

“Vous allez me permettre de soigner maintenant ?” demanda Till. Sam secoua la tête et tira sa main à lui.

“Je vais lui refaire des points,” répondit Dean.

Till soupira.

“Désolé, c’est juste-” commença Sam. “C’est pas que je te-”

“Ne vous excusez pas,” dit Till. “Il n’y a pas besoin. Je viens de réparer votre cerveau, je sais que vous êtes capable de décider ce qui est le mieux pour vous.”

Sam lui sourit, et Till sut qu’il avait dit ce qu’il fallait.

“Till,” fit Harry depuis la cuisine. “Le thé est prêt.”

“C’est bien,” dit Till. “S’il vous plaît, apportez moi une tasse avec un morceau de sucre.” Harry hocha la tête. Till se retourna vers Dean et Sam. “Est-ce que je peux regarder la couture ?”

“Ouais, bien sûr mec,” dit Dean avant de se retourner vers la cuisine pour appeler : “Bobby ! T’as un kit de premier secours ?”

“Ouais,” répondit Bobby. “Dans la voiture, je reviens.”

Alors que Bobby se glissait dehors, Harry s’approcha avec la tasse de thé. Il la tendit avec beaucoup de précautions à Till.

“Merci,” dit celui-ci, et il en prit une gorgée. Ce n’était pas si mal.

“C’est comme il faut ?” demanda Harry.

“Oui, merci,” répondit Till. Il but une autre gorgée. Harry semblait confus.

“À quoi ça sert ?” demanda-t-il.

“C’est juste du thé normal,” répondit Till. “Vous n’avez pas laissé du temps ce matin pour faire le mien.”

Dean et Sam rirent doucement à côté de lui. Harry le dévisagea seulement, sous le choc. Till but encore un peu de thé, et sourit.

*

Sam permit à Till d'anesthésier sa main pendant que Dean faisait les points de suture. Till se rassit et tenta de profiter de son thé en regardant Dean coudre la peau de Sam. Harry et Bobby étaient restés dans la cuisine et parlaient de monstres qui les avaient presque tués tous les trois. De temps en temps, ils entendaient une phrase ou deux, et il était évident que ce qu’il entendait agaçait parfois Dean. Till décida donc qu’il était temps d’en apprendre plus sur la médecine moldue.

Il posa des questions sur la couture des gens et de la durée de guérison de telles blessures. Maintenant que Till n’était plus menaçant, Sam était plutôt amical et content de répondre à ses questions. Il se renseigna lui même sur la médecine sorcière, et Till lui parla des sorts et des potions les plus utilisées.

Till tenta d’assimiler ce qu’il savait sur Sam. C’était étrange, de confronter la réalité d’être assis et de bavarder avec Sam, quand dans sa tête, il savait que Sam était mort pour sauver le monde. Que Sam avait souffert en enfer. Que Sam souffrait toujours dans son esprit. La plupart du temps, Sam semblait concentré et clair, mais parfois il regardait avec méfiance un coin vide, ou il semblait agacé comme si quelqu’un avait dit quelque chose de grossier alors que personne n’avait rien dit.

Dean fit le dernier nœud sur la main de Sam et lui tapota deux fois l’épaule en déclarant qu’il avait fini.

“Va demander à Bobby de te mettre un bandage,” dit Dean, “et puis mange un truc. T’es debout depuis 24 heures, tu dois crever de faim.”

Sam hocha la tête et se leva.

“Till,” dit Harry depuis la cuisine, “occupe toi de Dean, et faudra qu’on y aille.”

“Oui chef,” dit Till. Il posa sa tasse vide, et alla récupérer dans son kit ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

“Pas trop tôt,” soupira Dean. “Mes antidouleurs font plus effet.”

“Désolé,” dit Till. “J’aurais dû m’occuper de vous juste après que j’ai arrêté Sam de mourir, mais je n’ai jamais vu la couture en vrai.”

Till sourit, mais Dean ne l’imita pas. En fait, il avait même pâlit.

“Sam était en train de mourir ?” murmura-t-il.

“Son cerveau saignait,” répondit Till en se rendant compte qu’il avait mal choisi ses mots. “Il va mieux maintenant. Il n’y a pas besoin de s’inquiéter.” Till jeta un œil à la cuisine, où Sam était assis avec Harry et Bobby, et fixait le vague à mi distance, tandis que Bobby lui bandait la main en parlant à Harry.

“Mouais,” fit Dean.

Till lança un sort sur la jambe blessée de Dean. Au dessus du membre, dans l’air, une image des os de Dean faite de fumée apparue. Till vit la fracture du tibia.

“Wow,” dit Dean. “Vous devez économiser tellement en radios.”

“C’est quoi les radios dans ce cas ?” demanda Till. Dean sourit et secoua la tête. Till fit disparaître l’image des os de Dean d’un geste de la main. Il tendit une potion à Dean. “Buvez ceci. Ne le sentez pas d’abord. Je suis désolé pour le goût.”

Dean but la potion tout en levant un sourcil sceptique vers Till. Puis son visage se tordit de dégoût.

“Ne vomissez pas,” dit Till.

“Eurk ! Bordel ! Mais c’est quoi ce truc ?!” demanda Dean.

“Ça va vous réparer,” répondit Till, et il se mit à lancer les sorts de suivis nécessaires. Depuis la cuisine, Till entendait Bobby et Sam discuter de ce qu’ils allaient faire ensuite. Dean leur lança que dès qu’il n’aurait plus ce putain de plâtre sur la jambe, il allait récupérer sa voiture et tuer quelque chose. Pendant que Dean était distrait, Till lança un autre sort de diagnostic, profitant du fait que le sort ne montrait que des mots dans sa langue natale.

Il regarda l’état de son patient, le même que Sam. Dean était fatigué, avait besoin de repos, les stimulants et les calmants se faisaient la guerre, même plus que chez Sam. Till choisit sa prochain potion avec attention, content que Harry soit distrait par une discussion sur d' horribles monstres.

“Buvez ça,” dit doucement Till. Dean le regarda avec méfiance. Till ajouta : “Ça a le goût de l’eau douce.”

Dean but.

“Hey,” dit Dean, “je ne sens plus la douleur. Du coup je peux enlever le plâtre ? Je suis guéri ?”

“Non,” dit Till. “Vous devez… vous devez garder le plâtre.” Till lança un rapide regard à Sam qui buvait maintenant une tasse de thé, sa main bandée tenant une assiette de pain et de confiture. “Vous pouvez enlever le plâtre dans quatre semaines,” continua Till, “je vous ai donné une potion qui enlève la douleur, mais vous n’irez pas mieux avant quatre semaines.”

“Vraiment ?” demanda Dean. "Tu peux pas juste… soigner ça ?”

“Non,” répondit Till, “un mois.”

“Bah, c’est déjà moitié moins que d’habitude,” soupira Dean. “Merci mec.”

Till hocha la tête et se mit à ranger son kit.

“Tout est réglé ?” demanda Harry qui revenait de la cuisine en lançant un regard curieux à Till.

“Oui chef,” répondit Till, et il s’assura de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

“Excellent,” fit Harry. Il se tourna vers Dean et continua. “C’était bien de te revoir, Dean. J’aurais aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances.”

“Ouais... Hey, merci Harry,” dit Dean. “Je le pense. Si t’avais pas amené Till, je sais pas ce que-”

“Je suis honoré de vous aider,” le coupa Till.

Dean étouffa un rire, et secoua la tête en se passant la main sur le visage.

“Vous devez vous reposer maintenant,” dit Till.

“Ouais, okay doc, merci,” acquiesça Dean.

Sam et Bobby s’étaient rapprochés, et Till tendit la main pour serrer celle, non blessée, de Sam.

“Ça a été un honneur de vous rencontrer,” dit Till, “quand vous êtes éveillé, je veux dire.”

“Toi aussi Till,” dit Sam. “Merci de… d’avoir compris.”

Till sourit, et recula tandis que Sam et Bobby disaient au revoir à Harry.

Harry activa ensuite le Portoloin, et ils partirent directement de la cabane. Pour être tordus et tourmentés et tirés à une vitesse incroyable. Till se demanda, encore une fois, s’il en avait fait assez. S’il n’y avait rien de plus qu’il aurait pu faire, ou pouvait encore faire. Il se demanda s’ils allaient un jour pouvoir se reposer.

“Pourquoi tu as menti à Dean ?” demanda Harry une fois qu’ils eurent atterris dans son bureau. Pendant un instant, Till craint d’avoir franchi les limites, mais après tout, c’est Harry qui avait été le premier à contourner les règles pour les deux Chasseurs. “Je me suis cassé assez d’os pour savoir que les Guérisseurs peuvent réparer ça immédiatement,” continua Harry, comme si Till mettait du temps à répondre car il jouait l’innocence, plutôt que d’essayer de choisir ses mots avec attention. “Pourquoi a-t-il toujours son plâtre ?”

“Sam ne m’a pas laissé soigner sa main,” dit Till.

“Je n’ai pas parlé de Sam,” commença Harry. “J’ai demandé-”

“Et je réponds," continua Till. “Sam voit aussi des choses qui ne sont pas là. Son esprit joue des tours. Il a besoin de temps pour que sa main guérisse, et aussi pour… s’adapter. Sam n’ira nulle part sans Dean, et Dean n’ira nulle part s’il croit que sa jambe est cassée.”

Till attendit les reproches. Il attendit que Harry ne le ramène à la cabane pour exposer sa tromperie. Au lieu de ça, Harry le dévisagea puis sourit.

“C’est brillant,” dit Harry.

“Pardon ?” répondit Till.

“J’ai jamais…” Harry rit. “Je pense que tu es la première personne à trouver comment faire prendre des vacances aux Winchester.”

“Vous êtes pas fâché ?” demanda Till.

“Tu as tout de même menti à mes amis, et Dean est vulnérable si quelque chose vient pour lui et qu’il pense qu’il ne peut pas bouger,” dit Harry, “mais d’un autre côté, Bobby et Sam sont là-bas avec lui, et… Merlin le sait, ces deux-là ont besoin de dormir. Non, je ne suis pas fâché.”

“J’ai aussi donné à Dean une potion qui va soigner son corps de l’alcool et la médecine moldue,” reprit Till. “Je lui ai fait croire que c’est pour la jambe, comme je voulais pas le fâcher.”

“L’al-... oui, bien,” dit Harry. “Merci Till.”

“C’est mon travail,” dit Till.

Harry se mit à rire. “Pas vraiment, non.” Il passa la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et Till souhaita soudain avoir prêté plus attention aux conversations entre Bobby Singer et Harry, car ce dernier sembla soudain bien plus épuisé et troublé qu’avant.

“C’est mon travail,” répéta Till. “Et j’irais toujours si besoin.”

Till pensa qu’il devrait dire à Harry que c’était un honneur de servir de tels hommes. C’était un honneur de serrer la main de Sam Winchester. C’était terrifiant de piéger Dean. C’était excitant d’être appelé pour entrer clandestinement sur un territoire étranger et d’aider des alliés secrets dans la lutte contre les forces du mal du monde. C’était pour ça qu’il avait arrêté la médecine traditionnelle au départ. C’était pour ça qu’il avait quitté toute sa famille en Europe de l’Est et voyagé jusqu’en Angleterre sur la plus faible probabilité que le grand Harry Potter puisse voir de quoi il était capable. Il se demanda s’il devait dire à Harry que tous ses rêves se réalisaient, et que ça n’avait pas d’importance si personne ne le savait puisqu’il ne le faisait pas pour la gloire, mais pour être utile… et avoir aidé Sam et Dean Winchester était de loin la chose la plus utile que quiconque puisse faire.

“J’arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à me faire te préparer une tasse de thé,” dit Harry en souriant. “J’étais convaincu que c’était une sorte de potion délicate, et une question de vie ou de mort. Et depuis quand le thé fait partie du kit de Soigneur ?”

“Vous avez dit que c’était une réunion sur les révisions du kit,” sourit Till. “C’est ma révision.”

Harry se mit à rire.

*

La couleur blanche du plâtre de Dean ressortait sur la mare de sang rouge foncé entourant le canapé. Lucifer était allongé sur l’accoudoir le plus éloigné et souriait à Sam.

“Je pourrais le noyer dedans,” dit-il. “Je parie que tu aimerais voir ça, Sammy.”

“Till a l’air d’un gars intéressant,” dit Sam à Dean. “Il est un peu… différent.”

“Bah, c’est un sorcier," dit Dean sans quitter des yeux le soap-opera espagnol qu’il regardait. Sous lui, le lac de sang tournoyait, clapotant contre le vieux tissu du canapé. L’estomac de Sam se retourna. Il serra sa main sous la table et se remémorant que tout ça n’existait pas. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, mais disparut avec le lac.

“C’est pas ce que je voulais dire,” dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le soap-opera s’interrompit pour la pause publicité, et Dean leva les yeux vers lui.

“Ouais, c’est un type intéressant,” dit-il. Son attention fut presque immédiatement attirée vers la télé, mais il continua. “On a parlé un peu la dernière fois qu’il était là. Tu étais là, mais tu dormais. Je parlerais pas de ça voix devant lui si j’étais toi, il est sur la défensive là dessus. Ça a pas dû être facile de grandir avec une voix pareille. Mais je crois que c’est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, c’est carrément reposant, nan ? Le gars m’a dit que tu étais mourant et on aurait dit une bonne nouvelle !”

“Je suis mourant ?!”

“Quoi ? Non !” Dean rit. “Désolé, mec oh merde, ta tête… Non… non, il t’a guéri, t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.”

“Bordel de merde Dean, tu réfléchis jamais avant de parler ?”

“Mmm, des fois,” acquiesça Dean. Sam tourna la tête et vit qu’il y avait une publicité particulièrement engageante qui passait, en tout cas si la fille qui tenait la bière voulait dire quelque chose.

Sam fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce que Dean venait de dire.

“Je comprends pas la médecine sorcière,” dit-il. “Comment ça se fait qu’il peut m’empêcher de mourir, mais qu’il faut quand même quatre semaines pour que ta jambe guérisse ?”

Dean haussa les épaules. “Ça j’en sais rien, peut-être que la substance grise est différente que les os.

Il y avait un crochet à viande qui pendait à gauche de Sam, et du sang en gouttait doucement sur le sol.

“Mais il, euh, il a pas pu aider pour le hum… le mur ?” demanda Sam, et l’attention de Dean se porta immédiatement sur lui.

“Non. J’ai posé la question, mais il a dit qu’il pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Ça va ?” demanda précipitamment Dean, en faisant mine de se relever du canapé avant de regarder sa jambe plâtrée en faisant la grimace. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

“Je vais bien,” dit Sam. “Je me demandais, c’est tout.”

“T’es sûr ?” insista Dean.

“Ouais,” sourit Sam. “Désolé, euh, on n’a qu’à dire que c’est ma vengeance pour m’avoir fait croire que j’étais mourant, un truc comme ça.”

“Ouais, ouais… okay,” soupira Dean avant de se retourner vers la télé. “Oh merde, du coup j’ai loupé ce qui arrive à Jesus.”

Sam rit et ignora la façon dont Lucifer souriait, dans un coin de la pièce.


End file.
